


EL SEGUNDO CIRCULO INFERNAL

by Shinigami_Himura



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_Himura/pseuds/Shinigami_Himura
Summary: El Dragón Shiryu y  el Cisne Hyoga llegan al infierno, sin saber lo que les esperara en el segundo circulo del averno.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

-¡Shiryu, despierta!-Dice el Cisne Hyoga sacudiendo un poco a su compañero de batallas.  
-Hyoga ¿Ya llegamos al infierno?-Pregunta Shiryu quien abre un poco los ojos, sorprendiéndose de que ya puede ver, mas no dice nada al respecto.  
-¡No hay que perder tiempo, el mundo esta en peligro!-Dicho esto el caballero Cisne junto con el dragón corren en dirección hacia la estigia.

Al llegar al río, Hyoga concentra su cosmos para congelarlo con el fin de pasar sobre el, sin embargo Shiryu lo detiene advirtiéndole que hay que guardar energías para enfrentar a los enemigos que se cruzaran; también le dice que una presencia moribunda se acerca a la orilla. Se trata de Caronte, cuya armadura esta llena de fisuras, las cuales fueron hechas por el caballero Pegaso.

-¡Hey tu! ¡Ayúdanos a atravesar este río!-Dijo Hyoga a Caronte agarrándole del cuello.  
-Termina con mi vida si quieres, pero no volveré a ayudar a unos vulgares caballeros de bronce-Dijo Caronte tratando de conservar su orgullo.  
-"Así que Seiya y Shun se adelantaron"-Pensaba el caballero Dragón.  
-Sufrirás una fría y eterna agonía si no nos colaboras-Sentencia el Cisne mostrandole al espectro su puño izquierdo siendo rodeado por una blanca cosmoenergía con copos danzantes de nieve.

Al llegar al otro extremo de la Estigia, los caballeros de la diosa Athena se bajan dejando que la barca de Caronte continué a la deriva, luego atraviesan la primera prisión sin prestarle atención a los alrededores del vacío palacio de Minos. A lo lejos Hyoga ve un tornado, el cual les servirá para seguir su camino. Al estar lo bastante cerca de los vientos, Dragón y Cisne levantan su mirada y se aterran al ver a muchas almas atrapadas en esa gigantesca vorágine horizontal, algunas de ellas abrazadas por la desesperación.

-Bienvenidos al segundo círculo: El de la Lujuria-Dijo un espectro de aspecto femenino, cabellos largos y rubios, sus carnosos labios eran rosados, sus ojos se asemejaban a las de las serpientes y sus sapuris solo cubrían una parte de su cuerpo; de la parte del pero sobresalían unas pequeñas alas de paloma.  
-¡¿Y TU QUIEN ERES?!-Grita Shiryu señalando al espectro.  
-Soy Rusalka de Sucubus y aquí cavare sus tumbas.  
-¡RUSALKA, NO TE LOS QUEDES TODOS! ¡YO TAMBIÉN ME QUIERO DIVERTIR!-Dijo otro espectro femenino, cuyos cabellos negros le llegaban hasta los hombros, se destacaba por su piel canela, los labios eran de lavanda brillante, su armadura solo cubría una parte de su cuerpo y esta tenia unas pequeñas alas de murciélago.  
-Hola Narda de Lamia, me sorprende que no estés castigando almas en estos momentos-Responde Rusalka jugueteando con su cabello.  
-La verdad sentí la presencia de personas aun vivas por este lugar y vine solo por curiosidad.  
-Como los encontré primero, yo me pido al tipo de la armadura verde y tu puedes jugar con el tierno patito.  
-¡Basta de parloteos y déjanos pasar si en verdad no quieren ser lastimadas!-Advierte el caballero Cisne señalando con el dedo.  
-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Tus amenazas me producen placer-Responde Narda de manera seductora enviándole un beso a Hyoga.

Sin pensarlo Shiryu corre hacia Narda dispuesto a lanzarle la técnica del Rozan Sho Ryu Ha, sin embargo es detenido por la mano de Rusalka.  
-Ya dije que tu jugaras conmigo mi querida lagartija-Dice pícaramente el espectro quien lanza al caballero contra una roca.  
-Shiryu, la única manera es que elevemos nuestro cosmo al séptimo sentido y combinemos nuestras técnicas máximas para poder derrotarlas-Concluye Hyoga mientras ayuda a su camarada levantarse.

-¡ESPADA EXCALIBUR!  
-¡EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA!

Dijeron los caballeros estando espalda con espalda.

Los espectros femeninos no se sentían impresionadas por tales técnicas y sincronizando sus movimientos lanzan una técnica llamada "Voragine de lascivia" dejándolos atrapados en un remolino infernal para luego estrellarlos contra el suelo dejándolos inconscientes.  
Narda, llevemos las cabezas de estos perdedores ante la presencia de nuestra señora Pandora. Ella nos sabrá recompensar.  
-No es mala idea, pero antes entretengámonos con ellos a nuestra manera.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Los ojos de Shiryu se abren y lo primero que ve es un techo de color azulado y al verse a si mismo, descubre que esta atado a un lecho de piedra, luego se aterra a si mismo verse desposeído tanto de su armadura como de su ropa; incendia su cosmo para liberarse, sin embargo una seductora voz lo detiene diciéndole:

-Si te esfuerzas por soltarte, terminaras con un aspecto-Dice Rusalka, quien solo tenia puestas las botas de su armadura.  
-¡Suéltame y devuélveme mi ropa y mi armadura!-Insistia Shiryu mostrandose desesperado.  
-Si haces lo que yo te diga, te dejare ir para que salves a tu querida Atenea-Responde el espectro acariciando con su dedo indice el pecho de aquel caballero.  
-¡OLVÍDALO! ¡PREFIERO MORIR ANTES QUE REVOLCARME CON UNA MALDITA VÍBORA COMO TU!  
-¿Acaso tienes novia y por eso es que no me deseas?-Insiste Rusalka moviendo la lengua con sensualidad.  
-¡NO TENGO LA OBLIGACIÓN DE CONTESTARTE NADA, PERO TE LO DIRÉ: LA PERSONA QUE AMO ME ESTA ESPERANDO Y POR LO TANTO PREFIERO PERDER LA VIDA ANTES QUE DECEPCIONARLA!  
-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No sabia que los santos de Atena tuviesen un excelente sentido del humor ¿Sabes? Un hombre con ese talento es capaz de enamorar a una mujer-Dice el sucubo subiéndose encima de Shiryu-Por cierto: Aca es imposible que provoques tu propia muerte, sin importar lo que intentes.  
-¡Detente por favor!

Rusalka acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos la virilidad del caballero dragón haciéndola crecer, a pesar de que este se esforzaba por tener castos pensamientos

-¡AAAAHHHGG! ¡AAAAHHHGG! ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!-Gritaba Shiryu entre sollozos, pero la demonio le quita la habilidad del habla.

-Tus quejidos me gustan, pero prefiero oírte gemir- Contesta Rusalka quien saca su lengua larga y puntuda para estimularlo oralmente.

Sin dudarlo los labios rosados de aquella mujer besaban el miembro viril de su victima haciéndolo mas grande, luego con su larga lengua lo envuelve como cual serpiente subiendo un pedestal y asi despues de liberado, lo introduce y lo saca de su boca una y otra vez, mientras tanto la conciencia de Shiryu seguía sufriendo a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía mas y mas placer. Rusalka sin despegar su boca de aquel objeto que era centro de su atención se acomoda con la intención de ser explorada por la lengua de su forzado amante y el por mas que se mordiera los labios para evitar probar aquel fruto que le era prohibido, no fue capaz de resistir la tentación de probar la fuente de las aguas lujuriosas; los gemidos continuaban y aunque ella sentía felicidad, necesitaba mas, por lo que se volvió a acomodar esta vez para que sus sexos se encuentren. 

Los movimientos de aquella cabalgata empiezan suavemente, aumentando a la velocidad poco a poco, no solo ejerciendo aquella domina como la parte activa, sino también por la cadera de el, la cual parecía un acto reflejo, los ojos de este mostraban terror, pues era la primera vez que su cuerpo le estaba desobedeciendo de esta manera, ya no había vuelta atrás, se convirtió en su objeto de placer.

Rusalka le arranca los grilletes a Shiryu como si estos se trataran de una fragil arcilla y acto seguido sus brazos le agarran con fuerza los pechos a esta, aumentando mas su placer, a la vez que las cascadas de los deseos mas bajos caian sutilmente.

-¡Tus fuertes brazos hacen de mi libido un poderoso volcan, pero mis pechos me dicen que tu boca despertaran esa explosión estelar que siempre he deseado!- Dice fuertemente la espectro sacando su lengua provocativamente por lo que agarra fuertemente del cabello al caballero dragón para hacercarle su boca directamente a su seno izquierdo, luego el flexiona un poco sus piernas mientras le aprieta las nalgas a su victimaria, provocando que esta se balancee cada vez mas rapido.

-¡OOOOOHHHH SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, SIENTO QUE VAS A EXPLOTAR, PERO NO LO HAGAS DENTRO DE MI INTIMIDAD!-Expresa Rusalka quien se pone de nuevo en posición para hacerle otra felación, solo que en esta ocasión el se termina derramando completamente; el rostro y el cuerpo esbelto de la sirviente del dios de los infiernos terminan bañados de aquella sustancia blanca, mientras que el termina yaciendo con los ojos cerrados en el lecho de piedra, expresando en su rostro una culpabilidad mucho peor que la que sintio el santo dorado que quizo acabar con la vida de la diosa a la que le juró lealtad.


End file.
